1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a clamp device and more particularly to a integrally molded clamp formed of polymeric material.
Still, more particularly, the invention is directed a ubiquitous polymeric clamp, which is inexpensive to manufacture, durable, and with minor modifications useful in multipurpose applications.
By way of example, the clamp may be employed as a hose clamp, in the manner of the clothespin, wall mounted as a note holder, as a bed sheet clamp, etc.
2. The Prior Art
As is well known, clamp devices such as clothespins and the like are available in a multiplicity of configurations. Many of such devices are of multipart constructions, whereby there are encountered assembly difficulties.
In order to avoid the expense inhering in clamps fabricated of different materials and requiring assembly, it has been proposed to fabricate hinges, clamps and the like, which are integrally molded of polymeric materials, the components of the clamp being connected by so-called "living hinges".
Representative examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,979 and corresponding Canadian patent 840,059; U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,852 and corresponding Canadian patent 840,060; Canadian patents 791,907; 835,010 and 875,956.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were located as a result of a prior art search made in respect of an evaluation of the instant invention: 350,850; 3,461,876; 3,612,475; 3,713,622; 3,942,228; 4,235,412; 4,346,869; 4,453,295; 4,588,160; 4,589,626; 4,673,161; 4,802,650 and 5,035,399.
Of the collected references the following are considered to be of marginal relevance to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,876 discloses a clamp having alignment pins to prevent sidewise skewing of the clamp jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,925 discloses a clamp having a cam action.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,160 and 4,673,161 show lateral slots formed in the clamp enabling the clamp to be mounted sidewise over a tube.